She Ran
by Valia-Elf
Summary: Arwen & Aragorn are separated, then reunited in Lothlorien and have a certain surprise.But maybe not all surprises are good? War may be a threat and uncertainty fills Gondor. 1st fic plz r
1. Default Chapter

She ran. She had to keep running. She'd never lose them otherwise. They were a few metres behind her. She could hear them trampling the forest. She just kept running...  
  
"Arwen? Arwen wake up! Too long have you slept." Arwen stirred slightly. Galadriel shook the arm of her grand-daughter gently. Her eyes flickered open. "Where, what, who..." Arwen began, dazed. "Slow down" said Galadriel softly. "You are back in Lothlorien. You were found on the borders about a week ago. You were being followed by orcs." She explained.

"I don't remember any of that. All I remember is leaving Imladris with Aragorn and the guard and then I got separated from them. I had hoped you would find me." said Arwen. She looked around at her surroundings. She had only ever been in this room once, when she was very small after a fall. The walls were decorated with exquisite tapestries of Mallorn Trees and great Elves, and some pictures of the Valar. The ceiling was a canopy of tree branches. It was spring, and the golden buds of the Mallorn trees were just peeking through. Arwen's mind suddenly turned to home-to Minas Tirith where Aragorn would probably be. "Aragorn!" she said abruptly. Galadriel saw the look on Arwen's face and knew she was missing him. She sat next to Arwen on her bed and took hold of her hand. "Do not worry Arwen. I knew that you would care to see him, so I sent a messenger to Gondor when you arrived. He will be here tomorrow no doubt." Tears welled in Arwen's eyes. It seemed to have been so long since she had seen him. Even though one more day didn't seem long to an elf, it was still too long for her to endure any longer, and couldn't wait for the following day.

After a cup of herbal tea prepared by her Grandfather, Galadriel finally let Arwen get up. She was glad to be back with her mother's kin, but would enjoy it even more when Aragorn arrived. She found one of her old dresses and put it on, but found it a little tight. 'I must have grown some since the third age and my last visit' she chuckled to herself.

Once dressed, she brushed her long dark hair and went for a walk. She found herself at the foot of Cerin Amroth. She felt memories flooding back to her as she climbed up the slope to the summit to watch the sun rise fully. It was already coating the land with a warm, yellow light and got brighter the more it rose. Arwen was used to getting up this early, but it was a custom that Aragorn still didn't understand. 'Why get up when you don't have to?' he had often asked her.

The hill was steeper than she remembered and she felt nausea coming on every time she moved. Eventually she could take it no longer and sat it the roots of a Mallorn tree. She dozed in the warm sun, hoping to rid the sickly feeling, but after and hour, it seemed to of got worse.

Hesitantly she got up, and slowly went back down the hill. She was nearly at the bottom when she saw Celeborn. She smiled and gave a faint wave. He smiled back, but his look changed to concern when he noticed his grand-daughter's stance and the colour of her skin. "You don't look well dear, are you ok?" he asked. She walked up to him with a nod and hugged him. He could feel her temperature was high and her brow was damp, but he said nothing more of it when Arwen began to speak. "How have you been grand- father? What's been happening? I want to know everything." He squeezed her lightly and took her arm in his. "Well..." he began, but stopped suddenly when he felt Arwen's arm was missing. He saw her running towards a tree and stoop low. Then she collapsed and started shaking slightly. "Arwen!" Celeborn cried as he ran up to her. "What's happened? Are you alright?" he gave her his hand and gently pulled her to her feet. She was breathing in short gasps at the shock of being violently ill so suddenly. He held his hand against her forehead, and then scooped her up in his arms. She made no complaint and didn't bother to move. Instead she relaxed in his arms and let him whisk her away into the trees.

He came across Galadriel and explained the situation. Arwen was limp in his arms, having fallen asleep. Galadriel's expression darkened as Celeborn told her of the sickness and her high temperature. Elves did not normally suffer from sickness, so this worried them greatly. Celeborn laid her on a bed, and rushed away to gather herbs and other useful plants.

Galadriel stayed with Arwen, patting her head with a damp cloth. Her breathing was back to normal and her temperature was falling. She woke just when Celeborn returned, his arms full of herbs and bottles. Galadriel grasped her hand and spoke softly. "Avo 'osto Arwen. "Daro an îdh" (do not worry Arwen. Stop for rest). And with that, Arwen fell into a deep slumber. "Losto mae" (sleep well) The herbs filled the air with a sweet, calming fragrance. Celeborn sat next to Galadriel, a worried look on his face. "Do you know what is wrong?" he asked. "I'm not entirely sure. I have a vague idea, but I can't say I honestly ails her" her voice was quiet and sad. "What is it?" Celeborn asked. Galadriel took his hand and gently laid it on Arwen's abdomen. She held it there until she heard a small gasp. Her stomach was strangly warm, and Celeborn knew that this was the warmth of a child within. He looked up a Galadriel who simply smiled. Just then there was a knock at the door and a small girl walked in. "there is a man outside who would like to speak to you my lady" she said politely. Galadriel got up and went outside.

The man outside was tall and dark, and wore regal clothes which were splattered with mud. "Aragorn!" exclaimed Galadriel. "Thank the Valar you are here. I take it you received the message then?"

"No. What message?"

"The one I sent to Minas Tirith."

"I haven't been to Minas Tirith since last month. I've been in Imladris with Arwen. We got separated about a week ago when a group of orcs attacked our camp. I was hoping she was here." He said a look of desperation on his face.

"She is here Aragorn do not worry. She is in with Celeborn, you may see her but I warn you when she wakes she may be ill." "Ill, what's wrong, is she ok-" "She is fine. She will have a surprise for you no doubt, when she wakes." Aragorn didn't know what to think, but just rushed in to find Celeborn fiddling around making herbal tea ready for when Arwen woke. He nodded towards Aragorn when he entered and carried on with the tea. Aragorn rushed over to Arwen's bed and held her hand. He stroked her hot forehead and whispered into her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to whoever reviewed! Woo 1st review!!

A/N: i don't know if all my elvish is correct just bear with me if not. Also i don't know if elves had what you'd call 'Bathrooms' so plz just go along with it.

Disclaimer: I own none of Middle Earth. it all belongs to Tolkien. (yeah like we didn't know that)

Arwen's eyes fluttered open. A dark blurry figure was stooped over her stroking her forehead and whispering in her ear. The haziness in her eyes cleared and a handsome face came into her view. "Estel! Goheno nin." (Forgive me) "Ú-moe edaved!" (There is nothing to forgive) "Your safe here now. That's all that matters" said Aragorn as he tried to calm her down. She sat up and flung her arms around his neck. She immediately regretted it as her stomach began churning. Galadriel and Celeborn who had stayed at the back of the room rushed over to Arwen and stood her up and tried to get her over to the bathroom area. But the fast movements were too much for her. The remnants of Celeborn's herbal tea came swiftly up much to her disgust. "What's wrong with me?" she mumbled as she slumped down in a chair. Aragorn came and put an arm around her while Galadriel and Celeborn went out of the room.

"I don't think she knows." Whispered Galadriel.

"I don't think so. How do we tell her? Do we tell her at all?"

"And leave it as a surprise?"

"Well yes. You were surprised with Celebrian and that made it all the more exciting. What about the mirror?" Galadriel looked at him in surprise. He hardly ever mentioned her fabled mirror. She thought for a moment

"Yes. Yes it may work."

She walked back into the room to find Arwen standing on the edge of the platform in the tree, and Aragorn asleep on the chair. Galadriel swept over to her grand-daughter. She stood next to her silently and held Arwen's hand. She gave it a quick squeeze and then left. Suddenly Arwen heard a voice in her head. "Tolo Arwen. (Come Arwen). She turned around to find Galadriel had gone and was gliding down the sweeping stairs. Arwen followed and saw her grandmother disappear into the forest.

She walked after her for some minutes before she came to a glade and in the centre of it lay a large 'basin' of water. Arwen knew of the mirror but had never looked into it before. She looked at Galadriel, puzzled. "I believe there is a question that you would like answering." Galadriel said. Arwen stopped for a moment and then remembered the question she has mumbled earlier. Galadriel stepped back and beckoned Arwen to go to the mirror.

She hesitantly stepped forward and gazed down into the clear water. At first there was nothing, then the water began to swirl. An image of a small boy appeared. He had shoulder length dark hair that fell in loose curls and piercing dark eyes. Arwen knew she had seen him before, but couldn't pinpoint where. Suddenly it dawned on her. This was the boy in her vision on the way to the Grey Havens. This was her son. Then that must mean - her hands went down to her lower stomach where she instinctively felt a child within. She was about to step back and look away from the mirror when something changed. A tall figure appeared. It was Aragorn. He was riding on a grey horse in a wide open field which looked vaguely like Pelennor, except it was totally deserted. There were no buildings or settlements here. Aragorn was riding slowly along when his expression suddenly changed. His face darkened until it looked like he was in great pain. The next thing she saw was Aragorn in a bed in the Houses of Healing in Minas Tirith. Then the mirror darkened and she saw no more...


	3. Chapter 3

Woo thank you reviewers!!

Cerridwen-Evereven: omg thank u. i'm just in awe at the mo at the thought of the author of Sun on the Ocean reading and reviewing my story.Cheers! p.s plz update asap!!

Ciel-Undomiel: thank u soo much. hope that pet/slave/butler/toyservant/property is behaving himself!!dunna worry i love him 2 i won't let anything bad happen 2 him, well not too bad anyway!

Disclaimer: why bother we all know who owns LOTR etc

Arwen slumped onto the soft grass with her head in her hands. Galadriel hurried over to her, and got her up. She took them to a bench near the entrance to the glade and sat Arwen down. "Child what is wrong?" she asked. Tears were already making wet streaks down Arwen's face. Arwen just sat in silence, the image of Aragorn still imprinted in her head. "Arwen. What did you see?" Galadriel wiped away the tears on Arwen face and tilted her head up so that she could look into her eyes. The look in Arwen's eyes was that of pure terror. "Arwen talk to me. Tell me." Galadriel was now pleading with her grand-daughter to tell her. She had hoped that she would she an image of a child or baby, perhaps with Aragorn or herself, so that Arwen would recognize that it was her child. And it had worked. But Arwen had seen something that Galadriel didn't know about.

Arwen's breathing calmed down and the tears slowly stopped, but she still hadn't told Galadriel of what she saw. Between the last pitiful sobs, Arwen explained. "I saw him again."

"Who?"

"The boy. The boy I saw on the way to the Grey Havens."

Galadriel let out a small sigh. She had been so worried about the mirror not explaining to Arwen about her sickness. "And you understand what that means don't you?" Galadriel asked, just to make sure.

"Yes of course I do." Snapped Arwen. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"Then what are the tears for?"

Arwen's eyes began brimming with tears again as she thought about what the mirror had shown her. "I saw Aragorn." She stopped and closed her eyes to try to rid herself of the tears that were threatening to appear again. She took a deep breath and continued. "He was riding on a field. Something happened. Then he was in the Houses of Healing." But at that moment tears spilled over onto her cheeks.

Galadriel stood up and walked out of the glade leaving Arwen to cry to her hearts content. She knew what this meant. She'd had dreams of late which showed a great battle on a grassy plain. Though she had dismissed it without further thought every time she'd dreamt of it, she couldn't push this new matter away. Thoughts filled her head of Aragorn leading his forces to a great battle, and of him getting hurt- badly perhaps. 'But' she thought to herself 'the great evils of this world have been defeated. Middle-Earth is now in peace.' She continued to walk away from the glade, trying to reassure herself that nothing was going to happen. She carried on along the path until she bumped into Celeborn.

"Man le carel sí?" (What are you doing here?) He asked her. "I've been with Arwen. She looked into the mirror." She answered.

"What about you? What brings you down here?"

"I was looking for Aragorn. He's not asleep anymore."

"Oh. No doubt he is looking for Arwen."

"Ah, yes good thinking-Gandalf!!" Galadriel gave a half hearted laugh and started to walk away, back towards the trees.

"By the way, where is Arwen?" Celeborn stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder. "She is still by the mirror; well she was when I left her." Galadriel's voice was dull and monotonal. Celeborn picked up on this. "Galadriel? What is wrong? Does she know?"

"Yes she knows. But she saw something else. But I will not speak of it. Hopefully it will not come to pass. But if it should, then I fear we may be needed. I will speak no more of this unless there comes a point where I cannot avoid it." And with that she walked away, head hung low, deep in contemplation.

Meanwhile, Aragorn had been wondering around looking for any signs of Arwen. He wondered to the top of Cerin Amroth, and found she wasn't there, and then wondered near the various streams where they had so often sat on the banks together. He kept walking for what seemed like hours to him, searching for his beloved.

Eventually he found a small secluded path. Curiosity took him, and he let himself stray down it. Trees formed a dense canopy overhead, and the grass grew longer here and there, and mingled with golden elanor. He carried on walking until he came to a glade, in which in the middle sat a pool of water in what he could only describe as a bird bath. He stepped towards it and stared into the clear water, but found nothing of interest. Suddenly it dawned on him. 'This is Galadriel's mirror!' he thought to himself. Once he knew what it was, he steered clear of it, not daring to go too close incase the folklore about it were true- that it could tell the future, but not only that, but the past and present too. 'A dangerous tool' he thought.

But then he thought he heard something. A soft noise, which sounded faintly like crying. He turned around, but couldn't see anyone. So he closed his eyes and let his ears guide him. After listening for about a minute, he decided it was best to keep going forward.

Arwen had moved from the bench near the mirror to one which was further out of view. Her elven ears picked up the sound of someone approaching. Not wanting anyone to see her in her current state she ran for a few yards, so that her tears would have time to dry, and hopefully go un-noticed. Sitting on another bench, she hastily dried her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. The footsteps of whoever it was coming down the path were heavy and at times clumsy-too clumsy for that of an elf, who could walk silently across all terrain. Arwen knew it had to be Aragorn who was making his way down the path, and so straightened up and tried to look happy.

Aragorn noticed that the sobbing sounds had stopped, and his only choice was to go forward. He walked for a few more minutes until he saw a woman in a light blue dress sat on a bench. "Arwen!" he called.

Arwen looked around to see her love coming toward her, a huge grin on his face from actually finding her. He sat down beside her and pulled her into a tight cuddle.

"Mas bennich?" (Where did you go?) He asked her. She looked into his deep, questioning eyes. "Nowhere important" she lied.

"Oh. At least I found you." He lent towards her and kissed her, and ran his fingers through her hair. "Tell me" he said "Why have you been crying?" she looked up at him suddenly. "Do not tell me you haven't Arwen, it was your sobs that led me here." She looked at the floor and shifted her feet. "Ok. I admit it. I've been crying. But it's not over anything sad." She lied again. Aragorn pulled her face up to look him in the eyes. He tilted his head enquiringly, urging her to continue. She smiled faintly and said "I have found the cause of my sickness." Aragorn stirred at this-he didn't like to think that his wife was unwell.

"And what is this sickness meleth nin?"

Arwen moved in his arms and took his hand and laid it on her stomach. Then she whispered in his ear "The heir to the throne of Gondor has come to us" Aragorn's eyes widened and his face went pale. "A-a baby?" he said, struggling to let her words sink in. Arwen just grinned and nodded, and lay back into his arms. He hugged her close, and planted sweet kisses over her neck and head. At the moment, Arwen was truly happy, and no thoughts of the mirror crossed her mind as she sat in complete contentment in her husbands arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey thank you reviewers!! sorry took so long!

True Evenstar: thank you. Hope you like this bit!!

Ciel-Undomiel: i take it you don't like Legolas then. Oh well your loss, more for me!!

EbonyBeach: cheers for telling me about ur story i've read it and it's well goos plz keep updating it!!

Aragorn's Girl Arwen: Dunna worry i have no intention of letting Aragorn die, although it would make the story more dramatic... perhaps there will be character death. U will never know evil cackle, well not until i finish it!

Cerridwen-Evereven: thanks for reviewing. i want to show aragorn to be really loving and caring, but i'm not very good at fluff so thanks for the encouragement.

Tassaya: thank u for the review-here it is hope you like it.

A week had passed since Aragorn had found out about Arwen's pregnancy, and he hadn't let her out of his sight. He followed her like a shadow, not leaving her side. Arwen knew she was already about 3, maybe even 4 months pregnant, and so bouts of heavy sickness often plagued her mornings, sometimes into early afternoon.

This particular morning, Arwen rose with the sun, and changed into lilac dress, that was much too tight for her slowly rounding belly. Although her bump wasn't very visible, she could feel it whenever she wore an old dress. She gazed out of the window to see the sun spread its rays across Lorien. She sighed as her belly rumbled and churned. She knew what was coming. Within five minutes of getting up she would be sick, she knew it. She walked calmly over to the bathroom and waited.

Aragorn was still dreaming of Balrogs and Wargs when he felt Arwen leave. He kept his eyes shut, but listened out for her moving around. He lay at ease for a few minutes, until he heard a faint grumble and his wife sigh. He rushed out of bed and ran to the bathroom, and in his 'bleary-eye-ness', bumped into Arwen, who was making her way out. "Arwen my love" he said as he took her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and tried to relax, but was fairly bothered at the continual process of being sick every morning. Aragorn was just surprised at how calm she was about being ill so often.

They stayed in a tight embrace for quite a while, until Arwen felt it necessary to run back into the bathroom.

Soon after, Aragorn dressed for the day, and they set off, hand in hand, to find Galadriel and Celeborn. They found them not far from the glade where the mirror was kept, on a bench of pure white. Galadriel was slumped over, deep in thought, a frown on her brow, while Celeborn sat staring at the clouds and sweeping his gaze over the trees.

They both raised their heads when they heard footsteps approach. Celeborn smiled and slid along the bench, indicating for Arwen and Aragorn to sit down, but Galadriel didn't move. Arwen looked at her, and then to Celeborn, her eyes doing the talking. Celeborn just shrugged his shoulders in response-he truly didn't know what was wrong with his wife. She hadn't spoken for a week, and spent most of her time alone, wondering the trees or looking in her mirror. Aragorn sat next to Celeborn and held his arms out beckoning Arwen to sit down.

Celeborn broke the silence that surrounded them. "How are you this morning Arwen?"

"Ok. The sickness passes quickly, but I find that I'm quite tired by late afternoon."

Celeborn nodded and smiled, then turned to get up. "Please excuse me for a while. If the mood around here is going to be of complete silence then I would prefer to spend my time elsewhere." He said purposely looking at Galadriel. She looked up at him, with a mixture of annoyance and sadness on her face. Tears started to well in her eyes as he continued. "It is clear that I will get more talk out of a horse, so that is where I shall be- riding or in the stables, if anyone needs me." And with that he walked off.

Arwen stared after her grandfather in amazement. He'd never said anything like that in all the long years she had known him. Galadriel then stood, but said nothing about excusing herself, but just walked back towards the glade to go and gaze in her mirror. Arwen was astounded by both her grandparents' behavior, who were normally so cool and peaceful, and would never be so rude.

Aragorn sighed and chuckled slightly. They sat together, alone again, until Arwen moved and stood up.

Aragorn held onto her arm as she tried to walk away in search of Galadriel. She grinned at Aragorn, and tried to wriggle her hand loose, but to no prevail. "Estel, let go!" she said in between laughter. "No" he moaned. "I don't want to let go of my beautiful wife. I want to stay with her forever and ever!" He pulled her back down onto the bench and kissed her hand, leading up her arm.

She giggled and said "and I would like to stay with you forever and ever, but I must seek Galadriel. It..." (giggle) "is..." (giggle) "of great..." (giggle) "importance!"

He just grinned and held her head in his hands. "And what if I don't let you go?" he teased.

"Then I shall just have to stay here forever with you, and never go anywhere, and eventually waste away into nothing from boredom!"

He let out a fake gasp at this "Do you find spending time with your King boring? I'm sure I can find someway to keep you......... entertained" he said with a cunning grin on his face.

"I'm sure you can my King, but I'm sure you could entertain me anytime other than now." She smiled back.

She stood again, and was thankful that he didn't hold onto her this time. As much as she loved him, she desperately needed to see Galadriel. She knew why she had been quiet lately, and knew it needed sorting out.

She ran to the glade once she was out of Aragorn's view and stopped when she saw Galadriel slumped on the floor, her urn in her hand. "Galadriel!!" she shouted. She ran over to her and shook her. "Wake up. Come back to me!". But Galadriel didn't move. Her chest rose steadily, so Arwen stopped fearing for the worst, and moved her to a more comfortable position.

She stood up and stepped towards the mirror, her instincts telling her to look, but her fears warning her not to. The urge to look got the better of her, and she leaned over and stared into the water. A grey horse came into view. It was followed by a great number of horses behind, all armoured up for war. The flags of Rohan and Gondor flew in the air. Then the mirror went dark, a flash of lightning flashed across the surface, and then a blinding pain erupted inside Arwen's head. She screamed and fell, and lay on the ground, her eyes wide open with fear, but her mind was elsewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

EbonyBeach-thanks for reviewing!! hope you like this bit.

Tassaya-I'm glad you like my story, and i hope that your review wasn't your last!!

The True Evenstar-hopefully this chapter will sorta explain what was in the mirror. Well actually it won't but it will explain what happened to Arwen and Galadriel

ArwenElfstone-i'm not planning on letting her die, but even if i was i wouldn't tell you!!

Cerridwen Evereven-cheers for review. I'm glad you think my portrayal is ok!

Ciel-Undomiel-hopefully this may explain what happens to Arwen and maybe Aragorn. Keep taking the medication, you know it's for your own good!!

Aragorn wandered aimlessly around Lorien. He looked up at the sun-it must have been about three hours since Arwen had left him in search of Galadriel. He had since been to the stables to see Celeborn, who had had nothing to say except that he knew Galadriel knew something, but wouldn't tell of it. He also knew that whatever this something was, it was troubling her immensely. So Aragorn had left Celeborn to his thoughts and his horses, and was now looking for any sign of Arwen or Galadriel.

He walked past the bench he and Arwen had sat on earlier in the day, and past the entrance to the glade, where unbeknown to him, Arwen lay in a crumpled heap on the floor next to Galadriel...

Arwen's mind strayed from the present. She saw a field, on which there lay hundreds of bodies. She knew she had seen this land before, but couldn't place where. Suddenly the field vanished from her sight, and everything went black. Then a light appeared, and she saw Minas Tirith. She was swept past the streets into the Citadel, and along a corridor into the Houses of Healing. There she saw a crowd of people huddled around one particular bed. She saw a flash of dark hair as one of the people moved, and then the room disappeared. Darkness swirled around her once more and she saw nothing else as she slipped into an unconscious sleep...

Galadriel was also unconscious. She had been taken on a journey through time as well, but had seen horrors unlike what Arwen had seen. She saw the field, but she saw a battle instead of bodies. She saw the standard of Gondor flapping in the breeze, and a flag bearing a white horse caught in the wind along side it. She tried to get out of the vision, but the gloom took her, and carried her away until she saw Minas Tirith. She looked around the streets and saw a convoy of people, all dressed in black, and in the centre was a horse and cart, upon which laid a coffin, bearing the ornate designs of Gondor, with the White Tree in the centre. She lowered her gaze, not wanting to see anymore, when a sparkle caught her eye. She walked over to where it came from, and bent down, to find a pendant, a pendant which she knew was the Evenstar. She hurriedly picked it up and clung to it as she was swept back to the present where she lay in unconscious contemplation.

Celeborn had grown bored of grooming the horses, and so left the stables, hoping to find Galadriel. He wanted to apologize for what he had said earlier. He had a fair idea where she would be-gazing into her mirror.

He walked towards the glade and bumped into Aragorn. "Ah Aragorn, I'm just on my way to find Galadriel. I wish to apologize for my words earlier. I should not have said what I did. No doubt Arwen is with her too."

"Yes, I guess she would be. She went looking for her after she left. She was quite upset with what you said. Would you mind if I join you?"

"No, no not at all. Perhaps you could back me up on how difficult she's been lately?"

"Oh no! I was not the one who upset her, it's up to you to make things right again!"

Celeborn sighed and continued to walk down the path that led to the mirror.  
  
The sight that greeted him made him stop suddenly. "Galadriel!!" he shouted. Aragorn saw Arwen lay next to her and ran to his wife. Both men hurriedly lifted their wives into their arms and hurried off to the Healing chamber. Aragorn ran as fast as he could without jolting Arwen. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her in his haste. Celeborn was just behind him as he ran up the staircase leading to the chamber.

They burst in through the door, much to the surprise of the nurse that was in there making herbal teas. They both laid the women down on separate beds and tried to wake them. The nurse-ever faithful to her Lord and Lady rushed over to Galadriel. Aragorn fetched a cold cloth and placed it on Arwen's head. He made sure she was comfy before preparing a herb mixture for her. Celeborn also dampened Galadriel's head and held her hand.

But he felt something cold within her palm. He opened her fingers and saw a pendant lying in her hand-the Evenstar pendant to be precise. He took it and held it in the light. It was definitely Arwen's pendant. But what was it doing here? He had seen Aragorn wearing it earlier during the day. He looked across to Aragorn and noticed that his neck was bare. What was going on?


	6. Chapter 6

Cheers for all the reviews-especially The bad speller!!

Ciel-Undomiel: thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter! I'd be slightly worried for your own safety if you didn't have that sexy Aragorn to look after you!!!

The True Evenstar: Hopefully this will let the cat out of the bag, actually thinking about it it probably won't, but hey, theres always chapter 7! Well not yet... I digress...

Cerridwen-Evereven: Cheers! Hope this chapter is ok too!

EbonyBeach: Thank you for reviewing! I'm hoping the plot will get better as time goes on...

Aragorn sat on the corner of Arwen's bed, stroking her hair and tucking it behind her ear. Both Galadriel and Arwen were still unconscious, unaware of the turmoil they had left their husbands in. Celeborn had been circling around the room until an irritated Aragorn passed a comment and he stormed out.

The sun had vanished over the horizon about an hour before Celeborn had left and now the stars twinkled brightly overhead.

Arwen stirred slightly, making Aragorn jump up quickly. He clasped her hand in his and waited, hoping beyond hope that she would come round. "Arwen meleth nín. Arwen wake up. Please wake up..." tears began to make their salty lines down his face as he begged her to wake.

He heard the door open slightly and Celeborn swept in. He saw the look on Aragorn's face and sat down next to him. He put his arm around his shoulder and whispered "Aragorn do not worry. You know as well as I how strong Arwen is, how strong they both are" he glanced over at Galadriel.

He stood and walked to the other side of Arwen's bed and knelt down beside her. He placed his hand over her lower stomach and murmured "No i Melain na le" (May the Valar be with you). Then he stood again and resumed his vigil next to Galadriel's bed.

Hours passed and neither Galadriel nor Arwen had stirred. Aragorn hadn't moved from his position next to Arwen, but Celeborn had been out twice to apparently 'stretch his legs', but came back a few minutes after.

Aragorn stroked Arwen's head as the sun rose. "Look Arwen" he said. "The sun is rising. A new day has come. You must wake or you shall miss the dawn." Arwen didn't move. He looked at her in dismay. His Arwen wasn't listening to him; his Evenstar didn't seem to care about the pain he was in. His Evenstar was--His Evenstar he repeated in his mind. His hand flew up to his neck where he searched for the Evenstar pendant that she had given him so long ago. But he couldn't feel it. It had gone. His heart began to race. He hated the thought that he may have lost the one thing he'd depended on through the War of the Ring, the one thing that kept him on his path, the one thing that given him hope.

He looked down at the floor incase it had fallen off and lay at his feet. But it was not there. He peered under Arwen's bed. But it was not there. He stood and walked slowly towards the door, his eyes scanning the floor for the Evenstar, but he couldn't find it.

Celeborn noticed his strange behaviour. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for something" came the short reply.

"What?"

"Nothing, it er, it does not matter." Aragorn didn't really want Celeborn to know that he had lost Arwen's pendant.

Celeborn got up and strode over to Aragorn. He held the Evenstar in his palm, hiding it slightly up his sleeve. "Do not worry Aragorn. I know what it is you are looking for. The pendant that once hung proudly around your neck is gone. And I know where to find it. But how it got to be where it was is another question."

Aragorn stared in complete confusion at him; his head tilted urging Celeborn to continue his explanation. Celeborn simply held out his hand. Aragorn looked down into his palm and there he saw the Evenstar. He picked it up carefully, as if it was not real. But it was. The cold metal chain hugged his neck once more as Aragorn hastily put it on.

"How did you get it?" He asked in confusion.

"To be honest I do not know. Galadriel had it in her hand. How it got there is another mystery." Celeborn answered.

Just then they heard movement behind them. Both men turned around quickly. Galadriel was waking up!

Celeborn rushed over to her side and grasped her hand. "Galadriel! Thank the Valar you are awake! We were so worried about you, and there you were fast asleep, not caring about the goings on in the world or the fact that you had left us so vexed. Are you ok?" Celeborn spoke in a hurried blur, thankful that his beloved wife had finally woken up. Galadriel stared up at her husband in amusement.

"I am fine. What about the goings on in the world?. Surely I haven't been unconscious for too long that I missed many things?!"

"Nay, you've been asleep for about a day now, well unconscious that is, as has Arwen-"

"Arwen!!" Galadriel sat up in bed suddenly. "Why is she here? What has happened to her?" Celeborn pushed her back into the comfy pillows and began to explain what had happened.

"We found her with you, near your mirror. You were both unconscious on the floor, probably for a few hours before we found you. Arwen had obviously come looking for you, and found you on the floor, but then for some reason the same thing happened to her."

Celeborn's face saddened. He looked deep into Galadriel's eyes. "I am sorry for what I said to you before. I had no right to say such things. Goheno nin". (Forgive me).

A silver tear escaped from his crystal eyes and trailed its way down his face. Galadriel wiped it away with the back of her hand. "You have no reason to ask for forgiveness, if anyone should be begging for forgiveness it should be me. I was wrong to keep things bottled up and away from you, and to push you away like that. I am sorry."

Then Galadriel started to silently weep also and her husband held her close, pushing all sadness away from her, and they both were pleased again. Aragorn silently plodded away back to the other side of the room where Arwen still lay, quiet and still and cheerless.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you reviewers! Big hug to Melathwen!!! Thanks for reviewing hun!!

ME132: omg _you_ have reviewed _my_ story!! Good god! Thank you so much!

ArwenElfstone: Thanks! Dunna worry, Aragorn will be ok. For now...

EbonyBeach: Thank you for reviewing again! Hope this chapter answers your pleas!

Voldie on Varsity Track: Cool name! Luv the chicken dance whatever that is Thanx for reviewing!

Ciel-Undomiel: Poor little Aragorn i bet your driving him insane!! Thanks for review!

The True Evenstar: Disturbed mind eh? Poor soul. No worries Arwen is now awake!!!

Just a quick note: I really don't know why i'm putting this in but just incase anyone is confused 'Naneth' means mother. There really is no point in telling you that though so just ignore it if you want!

Aragorn was asleep when Arwen woke. It had been three days since Galadriel had regained her consciousness when Arwen stirred and her dark eyes fluttered open. She gasped slightly at the brightness of the room as her eyes adjusted to the light sunbeams streaming through the window. She moved to get up but something stopped her. She looked down at her legs to find Aragorn's head asleep on them, his left hand dragging on the floor and his right hand covering her stomach, as if protecting his child. Arwen was sharply reminded of her baby. She felt ill with hunger, but also knew she would be ill with morning sickness shortly.

She shifted Aragorn's head so she could get up, and walked over to the window to breathe in the sweet scent of morning dew and elanor. The breeze rippled through her hair and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sun once again. Her stomach rumbled and she reluctantly made her way to the bathroom.

Galadriel and Celeborn were also up, enjoying the morning sunshine. They walked hand in hand and chatted merrily. They made their way towards the chambers where Arwen was, and opened the door.

They walked over to Arwen's bed, but only found Aragorn, asleep at the side of it. Galadriel turned to face Celeborn, looking up at him in confusion. They noticed the sheets were all crumpled and muddled.

They both knew what that meant - Arwen was awake and up!

Galadriel rushed into the bathroom to find Arwen, while Celeborn hurriedly woke a grumpy Aragorn. When Celeborn told him that Arwen was awake, he suddenly came to life. A fire was kindled in his dark eyes and his spirit became joyful once again.

He bounded towards the bathroom, only to be stopped by Galadriel. "Galadriel please let me through!" Galadriel shook her head. "Galadriel I'm begging you. Please let me through! I need to see my wife!"

But Galadriel stayed where she was. "Arwen requested that you stayed outside should you be awake. As you know she is not feeling particularly well at the moment, and lack of food and water have made her feel worse. If you want to help please fetch a tray of breakfast."

Aragorn stared at her, but knew he was defeated. As much as he wanted to be there for Arwen, to hold her in his arms once more, he knew that there was no way Galadriel was going to let him through, and respect for his wife's wishes made him stalk out of the door to fetch Arwen some food.

Galadriel turned back into the bathroom to Arwen. She was sat on a seat, with her face in her hands. Galadriel sat down next to her. "What happened Grandmother? What happened with the mirror? Why were we unconscious?" Arwen asked.

Galadriel sighed. "To be honest Arwen I do not know. My guess is we both saw a glimpse of the future, or what could be the future. I do not know if we saw the same thing, but I would rather we didn't discuss it. It hurts my heart to speak of such things. The only thing I will say is this: The Valar are behind this. They have foreseen something that could be prevented if we wanted."

She looked at Arwen and smiled. "Do not worry yourself. Concentrate on yourself and your baby." Arwen's thought went back to her child. She felt tears form in her eyes and quietly slip down her cheeks.

Galadriel picked up on this and wiped the stray tears away. "Arwen, why do you weep?" She placed an arm around her and pulled Arwen to lean on her shoulder. Arwen continued to cry. Shimmering tears fell from dark pools and splashed on Galadriel's skirts. "Come on Arwen. Why do you cry?" Silence filled the room until Arwen's breathing evened out and she started to speak. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm scared grandmother. I'm so scared. I love Aragorn so much-I don't want to disappoint him-"

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I haven't a clue how to be a naneth. As much as I want this child, I'm scared I won't know what to do. What if I'm a bad naneth?" Galadriel moved to kneel in front of Arwen. "Arwen, believe me. You will be fine. I was just as scared as you are now when I was expecting your naneth. She too was nervous, on both her pregnancies. It's fine to be apprehensive about having a child, but trust me, as soon as you have your child in your arms, everything will come naturally. You learn from your child, you understand what he needs from your bonds with him. Please, do not cry. Make now the most wonderful time ever-enjoy your pregnancy, don't let your worries take over. After all, in a few months, both your lives will be turned upside down. And remember, Aragorn is probably as nervous as you, if not more so. He knows nothing of the feeling of a babe growing within, and so cannot develop bonds as strongly as you can, or so easily. He'll be scared too."

And with that Galadriel smiled and walked out, to leave Arwen to dry her tears and take in all that was said.

Aragorn returned a few minutes later with a tray of food. He laid it on a table next to Arwen's bed and went towards the bathroom. This time however, Galadriel was not in the way, and he walked straight in. He found Arwen sat on a seat, looking at the floor in thought.

"Arwen? Meleth I brought you some breakfast."

Arwen snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her husband's voice. She stood and stared at him for a moment. Then she stepped forward and ran into his arms. He held her close, delighted to be holding his beloved wife once more. She stepped back and looked into his eyes before leaning in to kiss him. He happily kissed her back, relishing the moment. He pulled back and pulled her further into his arms.

"Arwen" He whispered. "You scared me so much. Never do that to me again." Arwen looked up at this truthful admission.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to the heartbeat of her loved one. He moved his hands to her waist, and then to her stomach where their child grew peacefully.

Then he stepped back and led Arwen out of the bathroom so she could finally eat and drink and regain her strength. He sat her down on her bed and pushed the table closer to her. "Eat" he said. "You must eat, for both your sakes." He indicated her stomach and she smiled, picking up a piece of bread and taking a small bite. Aragorn grinned.

He was happy again-his wife was back and he was never letting her go again.


	8. Chapter 8

IridescentFlight: Then thank you for reviewing my story too! Glad you liked it!

Cerridwen-Evereven: Yep she's awake! Thank you for the review!

The True Evenstar: Thank you so much! That must be the best review I've eva had. Thank you!

Malethwen: Hey there! Thanks for review! And excuse me but wheres your update!!??

EbonyBeach: Good good, we wouldn't want anything less!

ME132: Thank you for reviewing-Again!

Grumpy: thank you for the review. I'm glad its got you a bit puzzled!

ArwenElfstone: Why cheers! I'm glad you liked it!

Ciel-Undomiel: I totally agree. Those bunnies can be so evil at times aswell. I think we should start a charity for poor fanfic authors like us! What about SOFA? (Save Our Fanfic Authors)!?

Right ok, just a quick note because I don't want any flames telling me how the appendicies go and that Arwen goes to Lorien to die, so just to clear that up I do know! I'm just expressing her feelings, and I don't think that she would know where she was planning on dying. It should all make sense at the end!

Another month passed before Aragorn and Arwen finally left Lorien. They'd packed all of what little belongings they had, and had been given two white stallions for the journey, although it was probable that Arwen was going to spend most of the journey with Aragorn on his horse. Food packs were prepared, and the King and Queen of Gondor were ready to depart once more for Minas Tirith, hopefully without any hiccups this time.

Galadriel and Celeborn met them at the end of the great Mallorn Trees to bid them farewell. Arwen was apprehensive; she didn't want the feeling of deep sadness filling her heart as it had once done when her father left her in Gondor to begin her new life.

Galadriel was dressed in a pure white robe, much like the one she had worn when the Fellowship left Lorien. Celeborn was in sparkling silver and held a small box in his hands.

They heard the faint sound of hooves and Aragorn and Arwen appeared through the trees. Arwen slid off her horse and went over to her grandparents. "Hannon le" she said.

Aragorn also dismounted and came over. He smiled at both Celeborn and Galadriel and bowed his head slightly. They smiled back. Celeborn approached Aragorn and held out the box. Arwen hadn't noticed, as she and Galadriel were busy talking. Aragorn looked down at the box and then to Celeborn. "Aragorn, many things have happened over the last month and a half, do not forget them lightly. This is for Arwen, but do not let her know about it until the birth of your child. It will help her if times are bad." Aragorn took the box, still confused, but smiled and slipped the tiny box into his pocket. "One other thing Aragorn, you may use it if you are in need of guidance, but do not look for help from it too often. Eventually it will be of no use to anybody, if all of its power is used too lightly." And with that he bowed his head slightly, and went to say farewell to his beloved grand-daughter.

Arwen and Galadriel were going over important issues of child bearing when Celeborn approached, Aragorn not far behind him. Arwen had been asking multiple questions to her grandmother all about the later stages of pregnancy and the birth, much to Galadriel's amusement. "My dear child" she said. "You really do worry too much. What have I told you before? You will be perfectly fine," she looked up to Aragorn as he stood next to his wife, "...you both will be. This child is your gift. Do not worry over it. Instead get prepared and instead of being anxious, be excited. There's a difference you know."

Arwen smiled gratefully, and went to hug her grandmother. "Thank you grandmother. Thank you for everything. I will write soon, to tell you everything. You really must come and see the White City. You are officially invited to come whenever you want. Please come. It would please me so."

Galadriel grinned. "Of course we'll come and visit. Very soon."

Galadriel shifted her gaze to Aragorn, who looked briefly at the floor, then caught her eyes. He heard a noise inside his head and then came the clear cool voice of Galadriel: 'Take care of her Elessar. She will need you. Namari'.

Aragorn's eyes widened at this, but he quickly hid his fear when Celeborn patted him on the shoulder in a farewell gesture.

Arwen said goodbye to him also, and Aragorn helped her mount her horse. Then he too mounted his horse, and they set off on the winding path through the great trees.

Arwen's eyes stung with tears at leaving Lorien again, but she took a deep breath and composed herself. It would be a long time before she would see the Golden Wood again, if ever she would. She squeezed the sides of her horse and caught up with Aragorn, who was slightly ahead, checking for danger lurking in the trees as they left.

"Aragorn."

Aragorn turned around to face Arwen and answered "Yes Meleth"

Arwen paused and then replied. "Nothing"

Aragorn chuckled and steered his horse closer to Arwen's. He clasped her hand and kissed it gently.

He looked up into her eyes and found pools of tears ready to fall. He frowned slightly, which made Arwen sigh and laugh lightly. "Aragorn I know that look. Don't worry, I'm just being stupid. I hate leaving Lorien, and it will probably be ages before my grandparents actually come and visit. I miss them. I miss Ada even more..." she suddenly stopped and went silent.

Her hands fell to her stomach and she rubbed her bump, while salty tears splashed on her horse's neck.

Aragorn heard her sob and stopped his horse. He grabbed her reins and pulled Arwen's horse to a halt next to his. He wrapped his hands around Arwen's waist, while being careful not to hurt her, and slipped her over to join him on his horse. She buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. He rubbed her back in slow comforting circles and whispered in her ear.

After about ten minutes Arwen's breathing became steady, and she became altogether quiet. Aragorn smiled slightly. He squeezed his horse into motion and pulled Arwen's horse along behind him. He tied the reins of the two horses together so that neither would become separate or stop. He looked down at Arwen to see if she was happy to stay on his horse or go back on hers, but found a sleeping form resting against his chest, her face the perfect picture of innocence and peace.

And for the rest of the day they traveled like this, until eventually they stopped to make camp and slept under the stars.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all who reviewed!

Malethwen: hey there thanks hun, damn right he'll make a good father!

The True Evenstar: Sorry! Hope this one is longer!

Grumpy: Ahh well we won't know that just yet, but I can tell you that Aragorn will open the box in next chappie.

aimz-246: Why thank you! Will try to update as fast as I can. Hope this chap was worth the wait!

EbonyBeach: Ok! I'm guessing that I should update soon then yeah?!

Viviana: Thank you sooo much!

Cerridwen-Evereven: Thanks! Have been reading your stories from the first one to your current one! Omg they are amazing! Haven't finished them all though-I'm still befuddled at how much you can write, and how quickly!  
  
AN: Talvereth is just a name I made up. I've never heard of it so if it is a proper LotR name I'm sorry. He's just a soldier who guards the borders of Gondor. Like a Ranger I guess. The Dunlendings were enemies of Gondorian Kings, and others, but are allies with the Haradrim (sometimes) and others. For my story, I'm going to use the Dunlendings (even though I think they are dead during the Third Age) along with Easterlings and maybe Haradrim. Just to let you know. Apologies if anything is wrong. Oh and incase anything is confusing about Aragorn's and Arwen's whereabouts, they are passing through the pass between the White Mountains and the Western side of Mordor. Look at a map if you don't get it.

Two weeks passed and Aragorn and Arwen came into the land of Gondor, near to Ithilien. As they drew further into Gondor, soldiers dressed in shining Gondorian armour began to spring out from the trees and bushes, armed with swords and bows.

They all bowed low when the King and Queen passed, some passing word of how they were so glad that they had returned at long last. Aragorn looked back quizzically to Arwen, who shrugged her shoulders. Where had all the men come from? And why?

As if to answer the question growing in Aragorn's mind, one of the captains stepped forward. He approached Aragorn and bowed low. "Your Highness, it is our humble pleasure to greet you back to Gondor. We had been told of your coming, and so have come to ensure that your arrival goes unhindered." He said.

Aragorn nodded and smiled, but a thought crossed his mind. "Tell me, why would our journey of been hindered?" he asked the Captain, whose name was Talvereth. He looked around and then whispered "My Lord, I do not wish to worry you but many strange men have been seen wandering around the borders of Gondor. From the look of them, though I have never seen one up close, they are Dunlendings. Rumour has it that they are joining forces with the Easterlings, as there is too few of them left to stage a war on there own."

He paused seeing the look on Aragorn's face. "Why would they want to start a war?" he asked.

"I don't know my lord. They were allies of the Dark Lord, perhaps they come to avenge him. Perhaps they want to take over power. One thing that is certain, they have always hated the Kings of Gondor, and are sworn enemies of Rohan." He looked up to Aragorn, who fell quiet and stared at the ground.

He finally looked up at then across to Arwen. He held her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Avo 'osto meleth nin. Ortheritham hain. (Don't worry my love. We will defeat them.) Arwen gave a small smile and squeezed his hand in return, but inside she was the most terrified she'd ever been. Images of Aragorn in battle swirled in her mind. And then it struck her. Like a bolt of lightning from the heavens an image flashed in her mind- A tall figure appeared. It was Aragorn. He was riding on a grey horse in a wide open field which looked vaguely like Pelennor, except it was totally deserted. There were no buildings or settlements here. Aragorn was riding slowly along when his expression suddenly changed. His face darkened until it looked like he was in great pain. The next thing she saw was Aragorn in a bed in the Houses of Healing in Minas Tirith.

She gasped out loud, and her face paled. Her hands began to shake slightly as she thought of Galadriel's mirror, and all that she had seen. Aragorn turned around when he heard his wife's sudden intake of breath.

"Arwen? Arwen are you alright?"

Arwen nodded her head and squeezed her horse into motion. Aragorn looked down at Talvereth. "Talvereth how long have these men been passing?"

"For about a month now my Lord. Sometimes there's just a couple, other times there can be a crowd of 'em, with a cart or two."

"Do you know where they are heading?"

"Not exactly. My guess is that they make for Easterling settlements."

Aragorn paused and sighed. "It burdens my heart to come back to this Talvereth. Yet, in my mind I knew that something was stirring, but didn't know what. Thank you for your vigilance. There is one thing I would ask of you though."

"Anything your Highness."

"Post some of you most talented men at the edges of the mountains. Keep a sharp eye for any strange occurrences. I want as much information on this matter as can be found. I will send more men if needed, just send word."

"Yes my Lord, of course." With that Talvereth bowed and walked back to his awaiting men, and back into the shadows of the sparse trees.

Aragorn looked ahead to see Arwen was a long way in front. He got his horse into a steady canter and soon caught up with her. He slowed down and took her hand.

She looked up and smiled, but her eyes were clouded with sadness. Aragorn caught onto this. "Arwen what is wrong?" He brought his horse to a stop and Arwen did the same, albeit reluctantly. "Arwen..."

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired. Very tired. I want to get home now." She wasn't lying, she was tired, and she did want to get home. Of course, the fact that Dunlendings were joining forces with Easterlings played heavily on her mind, particularly when it may mean that there would be a battle. This worried her further-a battle would mean a greater chance of her vision coming true. But she wouldn't tell Aragorn that. 'What use would that be?' She thought to herself.

She gently squeezed her horse into a slow trot, and Aragorn halfhearted did the same. He also had many things on his mind. Were the Dunlendings going to stage a war on Gondor? Would he have to take his men into battle through no fault of their own, but to have them destroy another evil, even though Sauron was defeated? Would he have to leave his beloved Arwen, and maybe never return? Many questions needed answering, but they would have to wait until he was home.

* * *

Trotting around the mountains to either side of them, glistening flickers of shining silver caught Aragorn's eye many times. Soldiers were spaced out in twos all the way along the mountain side to his right, and a few to his left, as they didn't have many places to hide. Ithilien was fairly close now, but Arwen and Aragorn decided not to stop, but to continue on their way straight home to Minas Tirith. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there peeps! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! You guys are amazing!! :)

Malethwen: Neighbour**hood**!!! I'll give you neighbourhood!! Hey there thanks for reviewing hun! Keep updating!!

Viviana: ok ok ok! Will do. Thank you for reviewing!

Ciel-Undomiel: read and you will find out. Thanks for review!

Cerridwen-Evereven: I don't care how long you took to write them as they are just unbelievable!! I mean seriously-like a book that you can't put down, except there on a computer so you know... Thanks for reviewing!

The True Evenstar: Thanks. Sorry I cant do fluff. I luv reading it but I just can't write it. I will be trying in later chapters though...

The clippity clop of horses' hooves echoed on the mountain sides as Arwen and Aragorn came round to Minas Tirith. They could now see the magnificent city, gleaming bright white, a jewel embedded in the White Mountains.

Aragorn grinned to himself when he finally knew he was home and Arwen felt just the same. She looked sideways to see a brilliant grin grace her husbands face, and couldn't help but smile.

She quietly bent down to her horses ears and whispered "Noro Lim". She straightened as her horse swiftly started running, much to Aragorn's surprise. He kicked his horse sharply and followed urging his horse on and on, and ever faster. Arwen glanced behind to see her husband gaining on her quickly, but she simply leaned forward and repeated herself. Her horse (and Aragorns)-filled with elven grace and stability, burst into speed once again and soon the gap between her and Aragorn was greater than before, and the gap between her and the White City decreased. Aragorn saw that Arwen was pulling away with great speed, and so told his horse to run like he had never run before. He knew Arwen's little game, and wasn't going to let her win again.

Guards at the gate looked out in wonder at the two figures racing to get to the gate first, but their amazement became complete and utter shock when they realized it was their King and Queen! Aragorn gained on Arwen in a matter of seconds, but couldn't close the gap soon enough. The gates of Minas Tirith were hauled open and Arwen flew in, closely followed by a disgruntled Aragorn. The guards stared in disbelief as the Queen gave a triumphant smile and headed towards the Citadel. Aragorn shook his head, but smiled, and accompanied his wife to the stables.

Once the horses were safely in the stables, and had been fed and cared for, Aragorn and Arwen made their way up to the Citadel.

They were greeted by many nobles and servants who excitedly told them all of the latest news and events. Aragorn listened intently, wanting to get every available piece of information as possible, especially about the movements to the North.

They eventually entered the Citadel after many tales, and were surprised when Éowyn and Faramir appeared at the entrance. "Welcome home-at long last" Faramir teased as he bowed. Aragorn grinned and pulled him and Éowyn to their feet. He still hadn't adjusted to all of the formalities of being royalty, and to be perfectly honest wasn't too keen on them, but he put up with it when he had to, but pushed them aside any other time. "Good to see you to. I see you've kept the place in order."

"Oh yes. Although I will be glad to just sit and listen in Council now, I've had enough of making decisions!"

"Oh thanks, that's just what I want to come back to!"

"No, its been ok, but I much prefer it with you here. How was your trip anyway? You were away longer than expected."

"Yes we ran into a bit of trouble. We stopped in Lorien for a time."

Éowyn spoke up at this. "Lorien. Isn't that where the Lady of Light dwells?"

Arwen smiled. "Yes that is indeed the place. But the elves are leaving. Soon the Lady of Light herself will diminish." Éowyn frowned and looked saddened by this. "Then that is a pity. From hearing about her as a child, I have always wanted to meet her. But everyone said that she was just a legend that elves made up long ago."

"Nay, that is far from the truth Éowyn. I know she is real. She is my Grandmother." Éowyn's eyes widened. Arwen took her arm and led her down one of the many corridors and told her of grandmother. Arwen headed to the library to find a book on Elves (not that she needed one) to show to Éowyn, as she was much too tired to tell her everything at this moment. She sat down with Éowyn with a pile of books in front of her, and passed her anything that could be of use. She particularly looked for areas surrounding Galadriel's mirror, as Arwen knew she could talk to Éowyn, and if she understood about the mirror, then maybe Arwen could tell her about her vision. Things always felt better if you shared them with a friend.

Meanwhile Aragorn had left Faramir and went to his chambers. He slumped down on his bed-glad to be back. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the box that Celeborn had given him. He hadn't looked at it since he left Lorien, and it hadn't passed his mind all the way home. The box glistened in the candlelight, and as the sun set a golden glow reflected from it. He opened it carefully and peered inside. A piece of paper lay over something. He took it out, only to find it was a note, addressed to Arwen. He looked down into the little box once more and saw a phial of liquid-much like the one Frodo had received from Galadriel, but this time silver. He took it and held it into the air, looking for any marks or symbols as to decipher what it was. But he found none and put it back in the box. He took the letter again and opened it out.

_Dear Arwen, _it read,

_Hello my dear daughter. I know when you read this I will be gone, but no doubt I will see you when you too pass over the sea- _

Aragorn stopped at this. This was from Celebrian, written before she left for the Grey Havens and then Valinor. She had expected her daughter to follow with her father. But she hadn't. Aragorn suddenly felt a pang of guilt. It was because of him that Celebrian would never see her daughter again. Arwen had given up her life for him, her family, and her immortality. And her whole family had to live with that.

He wanted to read on, but he knew he shouldn't as it was Arwen's letter, and therefore should be read by her only. He carefully folded the paper and put it back in the box. He stood and looked for a place to hide it, until Arwen needed it. He wondered what help it would provide, but he knew better than to question elves, especially one such as Celeborn.

He looked around but couldn't find anywhere to put it where he knew Arwen wouldn't find it. Cupboards-no, they were no use, and if Arwen didn't find them somebody else would. Drawers-no, she would find it easily. Then he looked in the wardrobe. He pushed all the clothes aside, and at the back found his old ranger clothes. He found a pocket and put the box in. He knew she wouldn't find it there, and as he only wore his ranger clothes if he had a battle or extremely long journey to go on, then he would have no reason to get them out.

He smiled to himself, proud of his quick thinking. He closed the chamber door behind him as he left to find Arwen. He wanted her to be thoroughly checked by Ioreth, just to make sure that everything was alright.

He wondered through the many corridors until he came to the library where he heard a faint giggle, which quickly turned into full blown laughter. He walked in to find his wife and Éowyn surrounded by books, laughing their hearts out, tears streaming down their faces. He leaned on the door frame, completely content at watching his wife's delight.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you again to all my wonderful reviewers!!

Mal: here u go! New chappie! Hope u likes!!!

EbonyBeach: Thank you for pointing that out. I had kinda forgotten. The way I see it, Arwen told Éowyn when they were in the library, even though Éowyn would of noticed. I don't see Éowyn being the kind of person to run up to someone and say 'omg your pregnant!' Thank you for the lovely review.

The True Evenstar: Thank you sooo much. Who cares if there words or not. They are now!!

IridescentFlight: thank you for reviewing. Sorry if that was a bit short, but I think this one is a little longer.

Cerridwen-Evereven: thanks for updating your story!! And for reviewing mine!! Reviews like that always cheer me up!

Viviana: Thank you!! Here's numba 11!

Voldie on Varsity Track: Yeah you have reviewed before-you did the chicken dance remember? Thank you for coming back and reviewing some more!! Plz continue to!! Tapioca-what?

Ok peeps heres the situation: Colindo is the name of my messenger. It literally mean 'messenger'. What a coincidence!! EbonyBeach pointed out that Éowyn would question Arwen about her pregnancy, which is a very valid point. To get the record straight Éowyn asked in the library (last chapter). Ok. Again big thanks to everyone who reviews!

Anyone who can spot the link in this chapter will get a real life size Aragorn. Well, you won't but hey....

"Open the gates!" a guard shouted from above the gates of Minas Tirith. The heavy gates were hauled open as a white stallion and a tall rider entered. The rider nodded his thanks to the guards and hurried on his way towards the Citadel.

It had been two days since Aragorn and Arwen had arrived back in Minas Tirith, and so far there had been no news of the happenings to the north. The horse and rider swiftly made his way to the seventh level, before he was stopped by two guards.

"What is your purpose here stranger?" One asked gruffly.

"I bear important news for his Majesty. Please let me through." The guards looked at each other, and nodded slightly, moving aside to let the man enter the Citadel grounds. Once inside he gave his horse to a nearby stable boy and asked him to make sure he was properly cared for. He made his way up the steps where he was greeted by a maid. She nodded politely. "May I help you?"

"Can you tell me where I can find the King?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that-matter of security n all, but I can pass a message on and tell him that you wish to speak to him, er..."

"Colindo." He finished.

"Right then Colindo, please wait here, I will find His Majesty and inform him that you would like to speak to him."

"Thank you." Colindo nodded his head slightly and watched the maid sweep of into the Citadel building, humming to herself quietly. He sat down on the steps outside and took in the scenery. The White Tree sat in the middle of the entrance, gleaming in the sun. He looked up to see the beacon that had been used in the War of the Ring. And if he sat up and looked over the wall, he could see Pelennor Fields, and in the distance-Osgiliath, glimmering in the sun.

"Excuse me my lord, but there is a man outside wanting to speak with you. I think he's an elf, I'm not quite sure." The maid said hesitantly. Aragorn looked across the table he was sat at, and excused himself.

He rose and waited for the maid to take the lead, which she was reluctant to do. She led the way around the various turns and corridors when at last the sun appeared, shining through the great entrance into the Citadel.

The man, being an elf, heard their approach, and so got up and dusted himself off. He turned to find the maid hurry down the steps with the King following just behind. He bowed and Aragorn nodded his head in respect, and then thanked the maid. She curtsied and silently walked away, leaving the King and the Elf in the middle of the courtyard.

"My Lord, I bring word from Celeborn of Lothlorien. And this:" He pulled a letter out of a pocket in his cloak, and handed it to the king. Aragorn took it and looked at the elven scribble on the front. It was obviously written very quickly, and by his dear friend Legolas. He placed it in his tunic pocket ready to read later.

"What does Celeborn send word of?" asked Aragorn

"Just that Lord Legolas of Mirkwood has passed through Lorien, on his way to Rohan, and, that he and Galadriel will be journeying to Minas Tirith in the next two months, if that is agreeable with you, your majesty."

"Celeborn and Galadriel are coming here? That's fine, but make sure they watch out for danger in the far north borders. I'm sure you already know, but there's been a lot of unwanted movement up there, and I don't want anyone taking any risks. An escort may be a good idea, if they had not already planned on one."

"Yes Galadriel had mentioned something about that the other day..." he trailed off quietly. "Yes, I will inform them of that, and that you expect them within the next two months. Thank you your Highness. I may see you again, if I accompany the Lord and Lady here." With that he bowed, and walked off to the stables, where he found his horse well fed and comfortable. He led him out into the courtyard, and mounted, and slowly took him down the many levels of the White City. He arrived at the gates, and once they were open, he bade his horse go swiftly, and that he did, and before long, all that was left of Colindo and his horse was a cloud of dust, swirling silently in the air.

Aragorn made his way back to the meeting he had left, to find that everyone was just finishing off. "Have I missed much?" he asked one of his advisors. "No, not really your Highness, we have all agreed that if there is a possibility of war, then we should fight. Just as you'd originally thought." Aragorn smiled slightly. He'd been planning in his head just what to do if the rumours were true, and to him, there was no other option than to stand and fight. He hadn't known how his advisors would react to this, but for once, they all agreed.

"Right then, next meeting is in a weeks time, unless something drastic happens." He finished with a small chuckle.

And so, everyone went their separate ways, and Aragorn set off to find Ioreth and his wife. Ioreth wouldn't be a problem to find, she was always in the Houses of Healing. Arwen however, had been quiet since their arrival back in Gondor, and had spent much of her time with Éowyn, or on her own.

He wondered around the Citadel for a while, listening for any sound of his wife, until at last his feet led him to the royal gardens. He quietly walked along the grassy path, around a few corners, until he saw a pair of feet sticking out from behind a tree. He approached as quietly as he could, incase it was Arwen. It was.

She was leaning against the thick trunk, eyes closed, breathing softly. Aragorn stopped in his tracks as he saw the vision of beauty that was his wife. His eyes swept down her frame, from her pointed ears, her thin arms, to her swelled belly that was their child. He smiled to himself. "Do not think I don't know your there Elessar."

Arwen's voice made Aragorn jump, but he didn't let it show. He sat down next to her, and pulled her softly into his arms. She snuggled down comfortably and let out a small contented sigh. "How are we feeling today meleth nín?"

"Fine, thank you. I trust you had a good meeting?"

"Actually I missed most of it."

"Oh. What happened?"

"A messenger from Lorien arrived. Name was Colindo. Quite appropriate actually..." he trailed off and chuckled. Arwen just shook her head. "Anyway, he came to tell me that Legolas had passed through the Golden Wood not long ago, heading to Rohan." "

Why?"

"To be honest I'm not quite sure. It's probably got something to do with the Dunlendings and everyone. It may not be of course, but I see no other reason to go to Rohan." He went quiet as Arwen shifted slightly. "He also said that Galadriel and Celeborn were planning to come to Minas Tirith within the next 2 months, if that was alright with me. So they should be here soon." Arwen sat up. "They're coming here?" Aragorn nodded and grinned. "Is that not what you would like?"

"Oh no Aragorn, this is fantastic." She hugged him close, then planted a sweet kiss on his lips. She snuggled back down into his embrace, grin still set on her face. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Aragorn broke the silence. "I was hoping to find Ioreth today, just to make sure you were alright." Arwen sat up again, her hands protectively on her stomach. "Why would she need to do that?"

"Just to make sure you and the baby are ok. You've had no proper treatment or care since we've found out that you were with child."

"I can tell you if I or the baby is ok, thank you very much. I would know, it is my body." She said angrily. She stood up, a frown across her brow, looking in disgust down at Aragorn. "Meleth-" he started, but didn't get to finish. "Do you not think me capable of bearing you a child? Do you not trust me to bear this child safely?" Her cheeks flustered red as she got more worked up. Aragorn sighed heavily, and stood. Why could she not understand?

"No my dear Arwen, I trust you more than anyone in this world. I know you are more than capable of having a child. It is the Valar that do not hold my trust. They hold the power to take you away from me. And I couldn't live with that. I couldn't live with the knowing that I could of done something to help you. I'm not taking any chances." He moved closer, and wrapped his arms around her waist, glad to see that she did not pull away. He pulled her close, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I shouldn't have said any of that." He lifted her chin up so her eyes could meet his. "Do not think of it. As long as you understand my reasoning, I am happy." She nodded, and looked down, tears falling from her eyes onto the lush grass. He brushed his thumb over her cheeks to wipe away her tears, and then held her close again. "And Arwen...it is not my child that you bear. It is our child. I don't care what anyone else says, you are not bearing me an heir, you are having our baby." She looked up once again to see him smile. She laughed softly. He took her hand in his and led her away, out of the gardens into the Citadel to find Ioreth.


	12. Chapter 12

EbonyBeach: Thank you for at least trying. You were the only person who actually thought about it. But no, good try, but it's not that. Thanks for the review!

Ciel-Undomiel: Lack of sugar? How rare! Thanks for reviewing again!

Mal: Thanks for reviewing hun! Msn plz! And update or else!

ArwenElfstone: Thank you sooo much. Its reviews like that that make me wanna continue! Thank you!

Cerridwen-Evereven: Thank you!! Plz try and update again soon! Valar do I ever stop going on at you to update!? Sorry..... Thanks for reviewing again!

Viviana: Thank you. That was my aim. I tried to get him to sound as cute as poss, so hopefully it worked!

The True Evenstar: Beez kneez. Cool! Thank you for reviewing again!!

Ioreth was found in the Houses of Healing, just as Aragorn had suspected. She had just finished tending to an old lady with a bad knee, who was currently hobbling down the steps back into the courtyard, then out of the seventh level gates.

She smiled warmly as Aragorn approached. Ever since meeting him, she'd always had a soft spot for the King, particularly since he had healed most of the sick and injured during the war of the ring.

She turned her gaze on the Queen and her rounded belly and smiled. "What can I do for you today my Lord?" She turned back to Aragorn. "I wish for my wife and child to be seen to."

He looked at Arwen. "I know my wife is quite capable of bearing a child, but," he said, looking back down at Ioreth, "she has had no care or treatment since we found out she was with child back in Lorien." He finished with a smile.

Arwen was looking down at her feet trying to avoid eye contact with her husband, as though she was embarrassed by the whole scene.

"Right then, if my Lady does not mind, I'd be most happy to see her just through here." Ioreth motioned to a room to the left of them.

Arwen let go of her husbands hand and walked straight in, still not entirely happy about being there, but willing to do it for her husband's sake.

Aragorn didn't know what to do-should he go in with his wife, or should he wait outside? The answer seemed made for him when a guard knocked on the main door, and poked his head around the side. "Ah, excuse me my Lord. Lord Legolas from Mirkwood has arrived. He says he bears important news from King Éomer of Rohan."

Aragorn's eyes lit up at the thought of seeing his friend again, but his attention was brought back to Arwen when he heard the door shut quietly.

He looked at it in surprise, but decided to leave the two women in peace while he spoke with Legolas. He nodded his thanks to the guard, and bade him tell Legolas that he would meet him in the main council room.

He took one more glance at the door and told himself to move, and his attentions suddenly loomed back on the threat of war with the Dunlendings.

He quietly strode down the many halls and corridors until at last the huge wooden door of the main council room was in sight. He hurried forth, and opened it quickly. He found Legolas sat at the table with Faramir and surprisingly enough, Éowyn.

"Legolas my good friend!" He clasped his friends shoulder in a welcome gesture. "So good to see you again. How have you been?"

Legolas laughed. "Very well thank you. I bring news from Éomer."

Aragorn nodded and indicated for him to sit once more. "Faramir, Éowyn, good to see you here as well. I trust you are well this morn."

Éowyn nodded. "Yes thank you. I was hoping to find Arwen today, do you know where she is?"

"Yes I'm sure she'd enjoy that. She's currently with Ioreth, but I will go to her once Legolas has shared his news and I shall tell her that you are seeking her."

Éowyn thanked him, and Legolas started to speak. "Well, we all know of the sudden movements to the North. Well it has been no different in Rohan. Reports began flooding in of unwanted activity in the North not long before you left Lorien. King Éomer paid no heed at the time, but it turns out the Dunlendings were on the move. As you may well know, they were headed to the Easterling settlements to the North of Mordor. They have now all moved and there is not one person left. Suspicions have arisen and everyone in Rohan is on high alert. I have spoken to Éomer of the allegiance between here and Rohan, and he agrees to come to your aid should you be attacked, and hopes that the same will go here should an attack be launched on Rohan."

Aragorn nodded his head. "Of course we would. I am glad to hear that we have back-up. They have been quite unnerving."

Legolas smiled and continued. "I told Éomer that I would be staying here for a while, by your leave of course, and if anything should happen I shall send word or go to Rohan immediately."

Faramir looked at Aragorn, then Legolas, and finally spoke. "Do we know why they have moved to the Easterlings settlements?" he asked.

Aragorn shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Hopefully we will receive news from my scouts at the borders, but as of yet there has been no news."

Legolas sighed and looked down. "I have no objection to them moving, after all they've taken everyone with them, but I just do not trust them. They have been enemies of Rohan and Gondor for Ages, and so have the Easterlings. If only we knew what they wanted..." he trailed off deep in thought.

They all sat in silence for a while, each trying to think of a reason why the Dunlendings would have moved. Aragorn sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well I still don't know. Now if you will excuse me I am going to find my wife, and see that she is well."

Legolas, Faramir and Éowyn all stood and bowed their heads, much to Aragorn's annoyance. He sighed lightly, shook his head and walked out of the door.

* * *

In the meantime, as Aragorn went to the council room to meet Legolas, Arwen was happily talking to Ioreth about all that had happened since she found out she was with child.

Ioreth seemed extremely interested, but her face showed a look of worry when Arwen explained about the mirror and the fact that she had fainted and been out cold for a couple of days.

She stopped when she saw the look on Ioreth's face. "My Lady, you didn't experience any pain at all during this time did you?"

Arwen thought for a moment. "No I don't think I did. I remember a flash of pain through my head, but nothing else."

Ioreth tapped her head in concentration. "And the babe, he didn't feel uncomfortable or in distress at any time?"

"No. As I said the only pain I experienced was when I first looked into the mirror. Other than that, I haven't felt anything."

Ioreth looked up suddenly. "You haven't felt anything? Are you sure? Have you felt the babe at all since then?" Arwen had a look of terror upon her face. "I think so. I mean it's kicked a couple of times." Ioreth sighed deeply. "Thank the Valar then my lady. All is well. A kicking or moving child is a good sign. Would you mind if I checked the babe?"

"No not at all go ahead." Arwen lied slightly. She did mind really, but then again, at least she would be able to tell Aragorn that everything was ok, and have him leave the subject alone once and for all. Or so she hoped.

Ioreth's warm hands searched carefully around Arwen's swollen abdomen. Eventually she stopped, and reached up with one hand to grab the queen's slender fingers. "Here my lady, here is the head, and the body." She said, slowly moving Arwen's hand around.

Arwen gasped and felt tears well in her eyes.

Ioreth started mumbling to herself quietly, while looking from different angles of Arwen's stomach, and sometimes gently laying her hands back onto Arwen's sides. After a couple of minutes she stood and proclaimed: "Well my lady, you have about three months to go until the birth. Give or take a week maybe, but I'd say you were about six months gone."

"Six! Are you sure?"

"Certainly my lady. In three months time you will have a babe in your arms." Ioreth seemed calm about the whole situation, but Arwen was in a state of shock. "I didn't think I was that far gone..." she paused while thinking to herself, collecting her thoughts. "Well thank you for you time and help Lady Ioreth. It is most appreciated."

This time she meant it. If Ioreth hadn't of told her how far she had gone, then she would of waited another month or so until she started to ready the nursery. But now she knew, she had to get to work straight away. She thanked Ioreth once more, who told her to think nothing of it, and that she was glad to help, and then rushed off as fast as she could to make plans of the nursery.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything lotringy. Waaaaaaaaah!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry its taken so long to update! Talk about writers block!! And I apologize as this chapter isn't really very long, but hey, its an update!

Mal: Cheers hun!! You'd best get updating lady!

EbonyBeach: Hey! Well I told you I'd update, but don't get excited, there ain't much to read! Thanks for reviewing again!! Hugz!

Nobody: yes he forgot, I think its still in his pocket. I did actually put it in this chapter, but it all kinda went wrong, and everything that was in the letter was said at the council they held. Thanks for the review!!

The Bad Speller: Hey hey! Lol at little quotes slipping in there! Thanx hun!

ArwenElfstone: Thank you! I will be attempting fluff at some stage even though I'm not very good yet, but there will be fluff, probably in the next chapter! P.S sorry I signed your guestbook twice!

Kharina: No dying eh? Well you'll just have to wait n see! Thanx for the review!

Ciel-Undomiel: Lol! Poor Aragorn! Telling me about school! Damn it! One reason I haven't been able to update! Thank you for reviewing!

Voldie on Varsity Track: Thank you very much. Yeah I know thanx for pointing that out. I just wanted to show Arwen to be polite n so it just came into my head! But twas a very valid point! Thank you!

Tinuviel Undomiel: Hey!! Why thank you soo much!! Wow!! Yeah little Eldarion will rock! Well he might not but hey.....

Nerwen Aldarion: I know it was for chapter 3 but hey anyway! Thank you!!

Arwen thanked Ioreth once more and hurried off in the direction of her and Aragorn's chambers. She pushed the great oak doors apart and stepped inside, before sitting on their bed.

She leaned against the pillows and stroked her somewhat swollen abdomen, whispering in Elvish a song that her mother used to sing to her. Her gaze swept around the room and landed on the door to the nursery. She smiled to herself as a child's cry filled her mind and brought a wide grin to her porcelain face. She felt a faint kick as her child moved around as if feeling her feelings and reading her thoughts.

She lay for a few more minutes, and then rose and walked into the nursery.

The nursery had obviously been vacant for a long time. Toys were scattered on the floor in a coat of dust and the small cot in the middle of the room looked like it hadn't had a child in it for a good 20 years or more.

Arwen walked over to the cot and peered inside. The blankets were neatly made and the toys were perched at the end where a child's feet would be. She looked at how small it was and wonder filled her heart once more, knowing that it would be her tiny child that would be sleeping in there in 3 months time.

Her gaze spun around the room once more landing on the window which overlooked the private gardens that she and Aragorn shared. She looked up to the sky to see dark clouds gathering to the north heading towards Gondor. A sharp breeze ran through the garden and the trees and plants danced in time with it, swaying gently back and forth.

Arwen turned back and decided to start planning where things were going to go and the decoration, and all things that come with having a child. She set to work arranging toys and places for the furniture, making sure that everything fitted perfectly with the plan she had in her head.

Aragorn had been taking a leisurely walk through the gardens with Legolas since they had finished their council. They talked for many hours about past events that had happened since they had last seen each other.

After three hours of roaming the gardens and discussing whatever it is that men discuss, Legolas decided to return to his chamber, after trying to hide many yawns that kept creeping up over him every now and again. They said their goodbyes and both went their separate ways.

Aragorn wandered back through the Citadel towards his and Arwen's chamber, taking in the magnificent sunset that was turning the sky a light red, with tints of purple here and there.

He continued along, still admiring the sky, when a man cautiously approached him. "e-excuse me my lord..." he stammered.

Aragorn turned quickly to find a young man dressed in shining Gondorian armour, his head lowered in respect, trembling before him.

"Yes?"

"Pardon me for having to find you at such a time my lord, but I bear news from Talvereth, well his men anyway..."

"Talvereth? Quick man what is it?!" Aragorn snapped, eager to hear news of activities to the North.

"Well sir, I am bade to tell you unfortunate news. He has not been seen for three days. Apparently went missing during night duty, and nobody has seen him since."

Aragorn's face darkened. "Do you know who by? Was there anybody nearby at the time?"

"My lord we also want to know the answer to that question, we heard not a sound or saw a thing all night. Where he went and how still remains a mystery."

Aragorn thought for a moment. "Tell me your name." He said.

"Frécne" he answered, rather quietly.

"Frécne go back to the men with all haste. I name you captain, so bid your men search the area where Talvereth was on duty for any clues at all, footprints, signs of a struggle, anything you can find. Send word back to me but do not leave your men."

"Yes my lord, I shall!" he said louder, with a new found confidence.

"Go with all the haste in Middle-Earth!"

Frécne bowed hastily to Aragorn. He set off at a run back to the stables, to find his steed, and hurry back to the borders, to take control of the company of men that had so suddenly come under his control.

Aragorn sighed heavily, his hopes for a quiet night with his wife out of the picture.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:

Oh my, oh my. Would you look at this? An update. Not that it's very long or anything.

Before I start I would just like to thank the amazing EbonyBeach a million times for helping me so much! Couldn't have done it without you! Hugs

Also, a **huge** thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I never thought in a million years I'd get this level of response! So thank you so much everyone!

Frécne rode into the night as fast as he could go. The sun was starting to rise as he arrived to where the men were stationed. Some of the men appeared from behind the rocks and trees, asking what the king had said and what they should do next. Frécne quickly took up his new role and told some of the men to break off further north to where Talvereth had been before his disappearance to search for any clues as to his whereabouts. Frécne sighed, the lack of sleep creeping up on him. He stationed himself behind a large rock with two others, waiting, watching, for any sign.

Arwen was busy moving furniture around as Aragorn entered their chambers. He looked around for his wife, but heard movements in the adjoining room. Creeping in, he watched her pondering where she wanted the toys to go, hands on hips.

"And what would a beautiful woman such as you be doing right now?" He asked in mock disapproval. Arwen turned round to find her husband leaning on the door frame, a smile on his face.

"I was wondering the same thing myself" she walked towards him, hand outstretched waiting for him to join her. He gladly took her hand and pulled her close, resting his weary head on her shoulder. She giggled as he pretended to fall asleep on her, his hands moving to her waist, holding her firmly next to him.

"Estel don't be a fool. Go to bed if you must I have things to do."

Aragorn stirred and whispered in her ear "What if I don't want to? What if I would like to help you, and _then _go to bed _with_ you, and _then_ you can tell me all about your time with Ioreth?"

"Then you will still have to remove yourself from my shoulder" she laughed. He stood straight and leaned in to press a kiss to her lips. The task at hand was forgotten as more sweet kisses swept them into a world of their own.

Arwen pulled back reluctantly. "As much as I love standing here with you, I fear I shall have to tear myself away. I want to finish moving the toys tonight."

"As you wish. What can I do to help?"

"Well you can shift that chest. I can't lift it." Aragorn complied and took the chest full of toys over to the corner that Arwen had pointed out.

Arwen picked up some more toys that lay scattered on the floor and placed them inside the already bursting chest. Soon enough, the room was fairly tidy and only the cot lay in the middle of the room. Arwen had planned for this to go facing a window, but not so that the sun would disturb her child, or that it could become cold in winter. But she would sort that out tomorrow. For now, she just wanted to retire to bed along with her husband.

She sighed, happy that they'd had done what she'd hoped to do. She looked around one more time before leaving with her love in tow. He closed the door quietly and then wrapped his arms round his wife. His hands caressed her bump softly, feeling their child rest peacefully within her.

She leaned her head back against him, closing her eyes, and he smiled down at her and kissed her neck. Spinning round in his arms, she looked up into his eyes and brushed a lock of hair from his face. As she did so he kissed her hand, and then led a trail of kisses down her arm.

Arwen smiled and leaned against him once more, kissing his cheek before moving back. He made to follow her but she moved further away until she got to the chest of drawers, from which she took her nightshift, prompting Aragorn to follow suit and collect his night clothes too. They undressed and dressed quickly, and Arwen found his arms again. He wrapped them around her protectively and kissed her head, taking in the sweet smell of her hair. They stayed like that for a moment, until Arwen let out a sleepy yawn.

He took her hands and led her to bed, getting in next to her when she lay down happily.

"So, what did Ioreth say?"

Arwen smiled and took one of his hands. "She didn't say much, except that I'm probably about six months gone…"

Aragorn's eyes widened. He hadn't thought it had been so far either.

"…and then she let me feel him. I felt him Estel. Our child. I could feel his head, and then his body." Tears welled in her eyes as she thought back to how amazing it had felt. Aragorn shifted closer and wiped her eyes. He took her into his embrace once more, her head resting on his chest.

"She scared me Estel. She thought I'd lost him when I looked in the mirror…" soft sobs escaped again and he rubbed her back.

"Do not think such things Arwen…" He drew her gaze to her stomach "…he is still there, is he not? You are going to have this child and your going to be a wonderful mother too. I know it worries you; I am scared too. But I can't wait either. Do not dwell on such dark thoughts."

She nodded and laid her head on his chest. He held her until they both fell asleep, their dreams taking them to far off places, both in complete bliss.


End file.
